Blogthings
by Gabi Howard
Summary: Talking to strangers can be dangerous... Written for the SHQ Halloween Challenge 2007.


**First entry  
Oct 25th 2073**

Hi. This already sounds pathetic.

_laughs_

Anyway, I'm sure you all have your own lives. Own troubles, own thoughts and what not. And all of that could probably continue without my ramblings.

But there we go. I'm going to write them anyway.

Basics: My name is Kate. I'm 14. I live in London and go to a pretty decent school, all things considered. Raised a devout Christian, not so sure anymore. Bit geeky too, and I don't like it much. Okay, very geeky. And more than a bit of a loner.

The other day though, about a week ago, there was this new guy on MSN. We chatted. He seems interesting. Called himself AgentBlacke1, and he was really nice to me. And I know everyone's always talking about being mistrustful of strangers online, but he just seems so... trustworthy. I told him about my not-so-devout faith and he said he knew how I felt. Said he'd tell me about a religion he'd found - Mysterio or something like that. He made it sound really nice.

Oh... got to go. Mum's yelling at me to get some homework done (ugh). Will probably post again soonish.

---

**The trip**  
**Oct. 27th 2073**

Oh yeah- forgot to mention. How could I? Myhistory class is going to see King George opening a museum next Monday. I probably won't actually get to meet him, but, I dunno, the whole thing of seeing a monarch in person is pretty cool. Call me old-fashioned, but I don't mind our kings and queens. Part of our heritage- Britain... I don't know, it just wouldn't be the same without them.

So, yeah. That should be fun.

Can't think of anything else to write, so I guess I'll sign off now.

---****

No subject  
Oct. 29th 2073

Hello. Me again.

Chatted to that AgentBlacke guy again. He showed me some more information about the religion. Had to hide the whole thing from my family (they'd go berserk if they knew), but it all looks pretty good to me. All about stopping the violence of the human race. I like the ideas- there's way too much fighting in the world at the moment. I know no-one's technically at war with anyone but Bereznia, but in my area there's gang wars at night sometimes. People yelling and fighting. I even heard a gun go off once.

Anyway, tomorrow's Saturday, so I'm planning on going to a meeting of that religion thing. Blacke said he'd put in a good word- his name's Conrad, by the way. He said he'd send me the place and time in an e-mail... which I think just arrived. Going to check it out.

---

**The meeting  
Oct. 30th 2073**

The meeting was… odd. As I walked in, this huge deep voice was going on about how they would use the child's dream to destroy a heritage and have its revenge. It scared me, I admit, but Conrad said it was just a joke, though no-one was laughing. Actually, they all seemed freakily quiet. Almost as though they had no emotion. And every so often, it was like there was a flash of green. It could just have been dodgy lighting, but I don't know...

My curiosity is piqued. If for no other reason, I'm going back tomorrow to find out more.

---

_It's Monday afternoon, November the 1st, and this is Michelle Rhodes, reporting for the BBC at the newly-opened royal museum, where a terrorist attack nearly claimed the lives of King George and his associates only an hourago. Behind me, as you can see, is where the suicide bomber attacked. A statement by Spectrum has confirmed the attacker to be the clone of a schoolgirl supposed to be visiting the museum's grand opening this morning. A search has been launched, although the girl is reportedly unlikely to be found alive. A spectrum officer was killed and three security guards were wounded when the clone, reportedly working for terrorist group the Mysterons, exploded outside the museum in an attempt on King George's life. The King himself is said to be shocked, but unharmed._

_More on this story later- back to you in the studio._

---

ABOVE FILES SHOWN TO JURY AT INQUEST INTO THE DEATH OF MISS CATHERINE ADAMS.

ALL OF THE ABOVE HAVE BEEN MARKED STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL BY ORDER OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT.


End file.
